Haylee Clearwater
WIP History Haylee grew up in a rich family of muggles. It was a family of 8. Haylee's Mum, Dad, 3 older sisters and 2 older brothers, and of course Haylee herself. Until Haylee turned six it was a very happy family. Haylee's older sisters were very kind, well behaved girls who despite all the money treated everyone as equals and adored their younger sister Haylee. Haylee's older brothers were fun-loving and sweet boys. They were always willing to help out their younger sister. Even the rich parents loved all their children and wanted to give them the best of everything. But all that ended a few months after Haylee's birthday. The first time she did magic. She wanted to play soccer with her older brothers but they had said she was to young and they were trying to practice. In one of those little fits all six year olds have, Haylee shrunk the soccer ball until it was the size of a tennis ball. As soon as the parents found out they were disgusted. They wanted a normal family and a witch wasn't at all normal. Haylee oblivious to their concerns at her young age kept using magic. Mostly by accident. Her parents terrified of anyone finding out took Haylee out of school and had her home schooled. Haylee was never allowed to leave the mansion. Her siblings grew distant from her. They began to think like their parents. Only normal is right. They shunned their younger sister. Haylee grew to the age of 12 locked inside the mansion. It wasn't till she got her Hogwarts letter and was escorted to Diagon Alley did Haylee Finally escape the mansion and her muggle family. Her father worked as a actor and her mother was a model. Haylee even at a young age always linked acting with lying as her father lied a lot and modeling had seemed down right wrong. She didn't agree with either career and hoped of one day becoming a author so that she could bring out her passion in writing. Personality Haylee is a very outgoing girl. She is very athletic, and smart, and lets nothing stand in her way. She abides by rules and completes assignments most of the time, but can break the rules. She loves meeting new people, but she is slow to trust them enough to become good friends with them. Haylee hates her family, and though she won't admit it is trying to make a family out of Hogwarts students, by being their friends, she imagines it as having a family. Haylee loves competitions and is very competitive and may sometimes bring it to extremes in her desperation to win. Haylee is a muggle born and therefore fascinated by the magical world. Haylee knows almost nothing about the history of wizards and how magical items are used except what she has learned in class. Sometimes Haylee will jump when a picture moves, and gasp when the owls come in to deliver the mail before covering her gasp with a fake cough. Haylee is known to have fits of temper and hates bullying, and can be a bit violent about solving it. She would rather make friends then enemies, but if she, one of her friends, or even a stranger, she won't hesitate to whip out her wand and begin a duel. Appearance Someday you will be as beautiful as your mother--Father Your a stick, one wind and you'll blow away!- ''A nickname given to her by one of her teachers regarding how skinny Haylee was.' Haylee is a very skinny 12 year old girl. She is a little shorter than average height. She has long, straight blonde hair and bright green eyes. She has very tan skin from all the times she has spent at the Hogwarts Grounds. Family Best Classes Defense Against The Dark Arts Charms Flying Haylee is a natural flier, its almost as if she was meant to be up in the air. Even the old, school brooms, turn at the slightest touch and go at high speeds when Haylee is using them. Haylee loves the feeling of the wind whipping at her hair. Haylee won't admit it but it gives her a sense of freedom which she has never known as she was locked away in the awful family mansion her whole life. Worst Classes Astronomy Herbology Skills Offensive Magic Haylee is great at offensive magic. In a duel she is likely to win. She understands spells easily and is good at finding her way under peoples guard. Music Haylee is gifted in all music. She can sing, dance and play almost any instrument with ease. She can even write her own music. She is constantly playing her instruments and writing up new melodies. When she was younger she had pnce dreamed of becoming a famous singer or instrumentalist but now that she has entered the wizarding world she isn't sure what she wants to be. Flying Haylee is a natural at flying and hopes to be a chaser on the Slytherin Quidittch team. Her first time on a broom and she instantly fell in love with the idea of flying far above the ground. Writing Haylee is an excellent writer. Anything from stories, to poetry, to songs she writes with rich detail and entertaining plot Sculpting Haylee is good with carving and sculpting, which infuriated her rich, clean/orderly parents, which was probably another reason Haylee was attracted to this art. Whatever the case her sculptures are very elegant and unique. Hopes/Goals/Wishes Hobbies Sports Muggle Sports Haylee played a bunch of muggle sports when she snuck out to the park. She played football, basketball, and baseball with the all the boys from the general area. She was very good at these sports but she never got the chance to get on a team as her parents didn't think it proper for their youngest daughter to play sports. Wizarding Sports Blood Status Muggle Born- There is not a drop of magical blood in the family besides Haylee. No known magical beings/wizard relations. Category:Students Category:Female Category:Slytherin Category:Muggle-born Category:Third Years Category:Dragon heartstring wand Category:Green eyes Category:Blond(e) hair